icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Wilson
| birth_place = Salisbury, New Brunswick | career_start = 1983 | website = }} Stacy Wilson (born on May 12, 1965 in Salisbury, New Brunswick) is a former captain of the Canadian national women's hockey team, former assistant coach, author and the former head coach of the Bowdoin College women's ice hockey team. Early life She attended JMA Armstrong High School in Salisbury, New Brunswick. She graduated from Acadia University in 1987, with a bachelor's degree in physical education. Playing career Stacy Wilson began her career by playing minor hockey with boys until reaching the bantam level. After her last year of bantam, Wilson stopped playing hockey. Wilson would pursue badminton and excel in the sport at the provincial and Maritime level. Acadia University By her second year at Acadia University, Wilson began playing hockey again. Along with other female hockey players, Wilson helped to create a women's hockey team at the university. There was no varsity hockey team at the university so the team was a club team. The team wore used Acadia varsity men's hockey sweaters, and raised funds to play in a few tournaments. Wilson and her teammates were part of two Nova Scotia provincial championships. In addition, the Acadia club team represented Nova Scotia at the Women's National Championship in 1986 and 1987. New Brunswick Wilson graduated from Acadia University in 1987. She began to play senior women’s hockey with the Moncton Blades (later known as the Maritime Blades). From 1986-87 to 1992-93, she was on Team New Brunswick at the National Women's Championships and was the leading scorer at the National Championships in 1986. She was named to the All-Star team in 1988 and was the most sportsmanlike player in 1990 and 1996. She earned MVP and leading scorer titles in 1990 in the New Brunswick Senior Women's Hockey League. Wilson also represented Team New Brunswick at the 1998 Esso Nationals. She scored two goals to defeat Team Saskatchewan and finish in fifth place. Team Canada At the 1990 World Championships in Ottawa, Ontario, she lead her team to a gold medal, scoring three goals and eight assists in five games. She was on the gold medal team at the 1992 World Championships in Tampere, Finland, but she was injured, scoring one goal and one assist in five games. She was also a member of the gold medal winning team at the 1994 World Championships in Lake Placid, New York, scoring four goals and four assists in five games. Wilson also played on the second place Maritime Sports Blades at the 1995 National Championships, scoring six goals and six assists in six games en route to earning the most valuable player award. Wilson was on the gold medal winning teams at the 1995 and 1996 Pacific Rim championships in Richmond, British Columbia, and in San Jose, California. She was the captain of the gold medal winning team at the 1997 Ice Hockey World Championships in Kitchener, Ontario, where she scored one goal and four assists in five games. At the 1997 National Championships, Stacy Wilson received a medal as a game MVP. She proceeded to get the medal cut into 20 pieces and shared the pieces with her teammates. She won the silver medal in the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano as the captain of the Canadian team. Her five assists in ice hockey at the 1998 Winter Olympics ranked second on the Canadian team behind Hayley Wickenheiser. She retired shortly after the Olympics due to injuries. After hockey Wilson was inducted into the Acadia University Hockey Hall of Fame in 1998, the only woman ever to be so honoured. http://redcedar.swifty.com/2002/Author_Bios/wilson.htm Acadia University hall of fame In 2000, she wrote a book entitled The Hockey Book for Girls; ISBN 1-55074-719-3. She was assistant coach of the Minnesota–Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey program from May 1999 to June 2004. In 2004, she received her Master of Education (M.Ed.) from University of Minnesota Duluth. Wilson was inducted into the New Brunswick Sports Hall of Fame in 2007 http://www.nbsportshalloffame.nb.ca/sports/en/members/view_member.aspx?id=197 New Brunswick Hall of Fame She was hired in May 2007, as the head coach of the Bowdoin College women's ice hockey program. She resigned as head coach on April 19, 2010 due to personal reasons. Wilson is also a volunteer with the New Brunswick women’s hockey council. Who's Who in Canadian Sport, Volume 4, p.479, Bob Ferguson, Fitzhenry and Whiteside Ltd., Markham, ON and Allston, MA, ISBN 1-55041-855-6 Statistics International Awards and honors *Acadia Sports Hall of Fame member *New Brunswick Sports Hall of Fame member *In 2003, the Bulldogs coaching staff that Wilson was a part of was named the American Association of College Coaches' women's hockey coaching staff of the year. References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic silver medalists for Canada Category:1998 Olympian Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey assistant coaches